All I Could Do Was Hold Her
by Elena Fisher
Summary: My take on the scene in the movie of HBP where harry finds hermione crying. Please read and review. It's my first story.
1. Harry's POV

I saw her sitting there, crying. I didn't know why but I knew I had to comfort her. I walked over, sat down next to her, and put my arm around her. She turned into me and we sat there for what felt like years, as she cried out all her tears. I had learnt, over the years, that if Hermione was crying, to not ask her what made the river flowing down her face, but to sit there, letting her know I was there and that I loved her, and she would talk when she was ready. And all the while, all I could do was hold her.

"I loved him Harry, and what does he do? He goes and snogs another woman, A skank named Lavender! I hate him! Will the teachers know it was me if I go and kill him now? Oh I don't care, he's going to-"

"Hermione, listen to yourself, do you really want to kill him? Wait, let me rephrase that. Will you regret killing him?" I said, interrupting her murderous ravings. I'd like to kill that bastard though. Hermione is basically my sister, and he made her feel worthless. He was my best mate, but I didn't care. I still wanted to kill him, but I didn't get up off the floor and go track him down, only to lop off his head, because I knew that once Hermione calmed down, she would hate me for that. And Hermione hating you was not pleasant.

"No, no I won't."

"Hermione..." I cautioned.

"fine." She said as she gave in. " Come on we're going to be late for dinner,"

"No spells involving Ron choking on food ok?" I said as I helped Hermione off of the floor.

* * *

While eating, Ron was attempting to talk to Hermione, trying to weasel out hints about certain essays and assignments. When Ron took small breaks to shovel food into his mouth, Hermione made small talk, asking Luna about her day or asking Ginny how she was going with a certain subject or assignment, etc. And then Ron started talking about Lavender, or 'Lav Lav'. Hermione got pissed, Ginny looked ready o kill her own brother, and Luna started swatting something away from her head, no one actually listening. And then Ron made a comment about how 'Lav Lav' looked like an angel in a certain type of light.

You know the saying don't blink, you'll miss it. Well I blinked. One second Hermione looked pissed off with a plate full of food, and when I opened my eyes Hermione had her wand out, her empty plate floating gracefully back down to where it sat full only a moment ago, and Ron was covered with the contents of Hermione's plate. She got up, said to me " You only said no spells with Ron choking on food," and ran out of the Great Hall, wiping the first of many tears from her eyes as she crossed the threshold of the stairs.

I slowly got up and went after her.

* * *

After searching all her favourite places in the castle, I finally found her after consulting the Maraunders Map. I walked up to the room of requirement and walked in to see Hermione sitting against the wall, attempting to cry away her broken heart. I sat next to her, put my arms around her and pulled her in close, with her crying onto my shirt. We sat like that through the night, long after she had run out of tears. She had said that she felt alone, and I reassured her that I would always be there for her. Sometime, she had found more tears hidden somewhere inside of her. And, as she cried those tears out, all I could do was hold her.


	2. Hermione's POV

I saw them, again. Snogging like this was the last chance they had. They didn't care who saw them or how those people felt about their public display of affection. As always, I ran away and found an area of the castle that no one would intrude on me crying my heart out. And, as always, Harry found me there crying. It hurt that he had to sit there and comfort me while I cried, which seemed to be more frequent now than ever. He put his arm around me and I lent into his silent embrace.

After what felt like years of crying, I poked my head out and exclaimed "I loved him Harry, and what does he do? He goes and snogs another woman! A skank named Lavender! Will the teachers know it was me if I go and kill him?" I said as my heart-broken ravings turned into murderous rants. "Oh I don't care, he's going to-"

"Hermione, listen to yourself, do you really want to kill him? Wait, let me rephrase that. Will you regret killing him?" Harry interrupted me with something that made me think about the consequences of my planned actions.

"No, no I won't" I proclaimed.

"Hermione..." He cautioned, making me think with my head instead of my broken heart yearning to take revenge on the one who had put it in this state.

Fine," I said finally coming to a conclusion. "Come on, we're going to be late for dinner."

"No spells involving Ron choking on food, ok?" Harry cautioned, leading my brain off on an entirely different course as he helped me up off the floor.

* * *

I really do wish Ron would get over his habit of talking with his mouth full of food. Even if he wasn't I wouldn't answer his pathetic attempts to try and talk to me, although with him I'm not to sure if he even noticed that I haven't gone off at him for eating while talking. When Ron shut up for a second to shovel more food into his over-sized mouth, I took the opportunity to find out if Ginny needed any help on any subject's homework and what Luna had done with herself today. And then, of course Ron had to start talking about Lav-Lav, and spoil our lovely dinner by making us want to vomit. I glared at him and Ginny's fork was angling itself in Ron's direction. Luna started swatting some nonsensical creature away from her head, and Harry dazed off to some other world, most likely involving Quidditch. And Ron had to say something about certain types of light making 'Lav-Lav' look like an angel.

I suddenly remembered a spell I had read a few years back, and decided to put it into practice, as well as the wordless spell casting I had been practising in the last couple of weeks. After a successfully cast spell, Ron was wearing what had been my food, Ginny and Luna were trying to hold back laughter, and Harry looked like someone had just dropped their dacks in from of him. "You only said no spells involving Ron choking on food." I said as I got up and ran out of the Great Hall, wiping what I knew would be the first of many tears to come that night as I got to the stairs.

I went to the only place I could think of and though of a room with dartboards made of printouts of Ron's face.

* * *

Soon enough I had Ron's face covered in darts, so I headed over to the corner of the room and slid down the walls and hugged my knees while I cried for what could have been 5 minutes or 5000 years, Harry came into the room wordlessly and sat next to me and pulled me into his embrace, and he didn't seem to care that I was crying into his shirt. We stayed intertwined long after I had run out of tears.

"I always wondered what the feeling was I had, but now I know that it was a feeling of abandonment, aloneness." I confessed to Harry.

"You're not alone Hermione, you've got me, and you always will." he said in reply. And as he said that another tear slipped out from somewhere after a given-up game of hide and seek, and as it did he pulled me closer, setting what he had said in concrete.

And after all that we had gone through together, all he could do now was hold me.


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Sorry about the wait guys, I had it half done and then I went back to school, now it's into the second week of the holiday's my internet connection was a bit stuffy-uppy the first week, but now it's up and please review, this is my first story, so give me your feedback please, whether it be good or bad, and to be honest, I've always gotten last in writing tests in the class so it's probably pretty bad. But still, review and hey there might be another add-on to this story sometime if I get enough reviews. My next story will most likely take up straight after this and i'm gonna start writing it now, so if you review, I'll give you a sneak peek. Trust me I will send you a preview, I sent **miss-harry-potter-weasley **a preview of chapter 2. So yehh, I don't know if this is the norm but hey, it's me.

Love you guys,

Elena Fisher xxy


End file.
